


Hrrmmmmmm

by purple_bookcover



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Double Penetration, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Tentacles, extremely mild somno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Hypnos just thinks Than needs to relax, ya know? Maybe if Thanatos tried some of this weird surface plant he and Charon have been smoking. Or, wait, what if theyforcedThanatos to relax, a little brotherly bonding, a little smooch just to help him chill out for once? Charon, you in?Hrrmmmmm
Relationships: Charon/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Charon/Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Charon/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	Hrrmmmmmm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayharley/gifts).



> This is for the Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange! As soon as I saw "Hypnos/Thanatos/Charon" on the request list I went absolutely feral. You are speaking my language, friend. Hope you enjoy!

“What do mortals call this?”

Charon shrugged, mumbling as he exhaled a plume of curling smoke. “Hrrmmmm.”

“Hermes?” Hypnos said. “I mean, I’d ask but I don’t think I could get a word in before your ‘professional associate’ dashed away again.”

Hypnos took another drag on the rolled up paper, breathing in sweet smoke and holding it in his lungs. He let it out in a slow puff that clouded the hot air of Tartarus. “Well, whatever it is, I like it. Tell him that for me, will you?”

“Hrm,” Charon said. 

“Can he get us more?” 

Charon shrugged.

“He should,” Hypnos said. 

He reclined back in Charon’s narrow boat, lanky legs dangling over the side, arms behind his head. The smoke formed clouds over him, like a murky sky. He wondered if this was what Zagreus saw on all his trips to the surface, a muddy black sky with gray clouds rolling and shifting through it. Just then, Hypnos understood the appeal of the whole thing. There was something nice about lying around, drowsy thanks to the sway of the boat, watching the clouds collect and dissipate in lazy twirls. 

“We should get Than to try this stuff,” Hypnos said.

“Hh!”

“I’m serious,” Hypnos said. “He’s always working and stressing out about stuff. He needs to learn to relax.”

Charon didn’t respond, enigmatic beneath his wide-brimmed hat with smoke fuzzing the outline of his pallid skin into something truly spectral. Hypnos knew what lay beneath the smoke and hat and billowing robe, however. He knew the strength in Charon’s wiry arms, that the body beneath his shroud was toned and surprisingly muscular. He’d explored the ridges and divots himself, once. Only once, but his fingers tingled at the mere memory.

“Hey,” Hypnos said, “you don’t think Than is always busy now because of _that_ time, do you? I mean, it was just once and it didn’t even go that far and we’d had that ambrosia that Zagreus brought us, but still … he did seem a little freaked out when … well, after.”

Charon didn’t mumble or shrug this time. He turned, eyes bright pinpricks in the shadow of his hat.

“We didn’t even do more than make out, really,” Hypnos said. “He can’t be that twisted up about a little groping, can he?”

Charon just went on looking and a heavy, cold stone settled in Hypnos’s stomach. Of course Thanatos could be that twisted up. Of course he could. He was just about the most tightly wound being in the entire underworld. 

Hypnos took another drag. Tartarus shifted and blurred even before he released the smoke in his lungs. “Than should have some of this. We should help him.”

“Hng.”

“I’m being totally serious, Charon. He’s our brother, after all, for whatever that means. But hey, technically he and I are twins. Red thread of fate and all that. Whatever. I just think he should relax.”

“Hmmm?”

“That is an ugly assumption,” Hypnos said. “I’m not just doing it for my own benefit. Maybe _you’re_ doing it for _your_ benefit. You were the one with your tongue in—”

“Hh!”

“Gods, fine. Jeez.” Hypnos crossed his arms, muttering lower, “It’s true, though.”

Charon snorted. It was about the closest he ever came to a laugh. When Hypnos glanced over, he was shaking his head, removing his large hat to scrub a hand through his tussle of silver hair, bound in a bun at his neck. So much like Than’s, that hair. Only Hypnos had all the curls and volume. 

He reached out, combing his fingers through Charon’s locks. Charon froze up, went still and stiff, but he didn’t pull away, so Hypnos just kept on combing. Charon grumbled, set his hat aside, and tipped over to lay right in Hypnos’s lap, still taking occasional draws on the rolled up paper from the surface. Hypnos freed his hair – it was far longer than his or Than’s – and dragged his fingers through it. 

“See? This is nice, right?” Hypnos said. “We’re _bonding_ , for fuck’s sake. Why can’t Than just _bond_ with us?” 

Charon’s chuckle shook him in Hypnos’s lap. Hypnos slapped at his shoulder, that strong, broad shoulder. He trickled his fingers down Charon’s back, wandering and aimless, feeling all the firmness beneath the heavy robe. With his head and body light from the smoke, Hypnos got lost in the curve of Charon’s muscles. He traced along them, remembering what his bare skin had looked and felt and tasted like that one interrupted time. 

A thick plume of smoke rose up, coiling in on itself. As Hypnos watched it move, stubborn in its solidity, he realized this wasn’t just smoke. The ghostly, faintly purple tendril stroked Hypnos’s cheek, solid and tactile and tender as it caressed his face. 

“Charon,” he said.

But he didn’t get to elaborate. The little dock where they lounged in Charon’s boat flooded with green light, bright and scorching in the gloom. When it faded, Thanatos stood before them, arms crossed over his chest.

“What in all of the underworld are you two doing here?” Thanatos said.

Charon sat up, setting his hat back on his head. Hypnos grumbled, snuffing out his rolled up paper concoction surreptitiously. “Nothing,” he said.

Thanatos strode forward, looming over his brothers as he stood on the dock and glared down into the boat. “Yes, exactly, nothing,” he said. “I don’t know why I expected otherwise.”

“Relax, Thanatos,” Hypnos said. “We’re just taking a little break.”

“You’re _always_ taking a little break,” Thanatos said. “Do you know how many shades are lined up in the House right now? Do you know how many souls are waiting to be taken to the afterlife? The two of you are putting major delays into the entire system. I’m delivering souls and they’re getting stuck the moment they arrive. Do you know what Hades will say when he finds out?”

Charon grumbled. Hypnos just looked away. 

Thanatos crouched down, too close to ignore. “The two of you need to get back to work. I can’t do everything myself.”

“Fine,” Hypnos said. “Just relax.”

Thanatos narrowed his eyes. “What’s that smell?” 

“Nothing. What smell?”

Thanatos scowled, climbing down into the boat, making it teeter and rock. He scooped up the paper Hypnos had snuffed out and sniffed it, mouth twisting with disgust. “What is this?”

“It’s just a little thing from the surface,” Hypnos said. “Hermes brought it for Charon, but he shared it with me. You should try it.”

“I’m not trying some surface intoxicant,” Thanatos said. He flicked the paper into the river and Hypnos cried out, tempted to dive in after it. Thanatos climbed back out of the boat, keeping his back to his brothers. “Return to your duties,” he said and disappeared in a flash of green.

Hypnos sighed. He glanced over at Charon, who shrugged and shook his head. 

Charon stood and helped Hypnos to his feet and onto the dock. 

“He seriously needs to relax,” Hypnos said. “Did you see that? He’s going to snap in half if he doesn’t unwind.” 

“Uurrrrrghhhh.” 

“Yeah, I know, but I’m serious. I worry about him, Charon. I really do.”

Hypnos sighed, staring at the place where Thanatos had been. Charon climbed up to stand beside him and for a long time they remained that way, peaceful and relaxed from the sweet smoke lingering in the chamber.

Charon took Hypnos’s hand, touching his fingertip to Hypnos’s. Then Charon touched himself on the forehead and lolled as though falling asleep. 

Hypnos stood stunned for a moment, thoughts churning through the fog in his mind. “Wait, are you suggesting we...”

Charon nodded. “Hrrmmmm.”

“I mean, I could. I definitely could. It would be good for him, right? We’d be doing a good thing?”

“Hrrrnnn.”

“Well, if you say so...” Hypnos rubbed his finger over his lips. “Yeah, yeah, all right. I’ll try it. But you have to help me. He’s too big for me to carry alone.”

“Urrghhh.”

#

Hypnos lifted the edge of his sleep mask to peek under it. Than marched toward him, looking like stormclouds about to break.

Good. Hypnos let the mask fall and leaned back, affecting an audible snore before Thanatos reached him.

“ _What_ are you doing?” Thanatos said. 

“Huh? Hm?” Hypnos startled awake. It was only half an act. “Oh, hey, Than.”

“Hypnos, you’re sleeping through your responsibilities again.”

“Aw, that’s not true,” Hypnos said. “I’ve got my list here and everything.”

“Yes, and half the shades who have passed through the hall recently have gone completely unremarked.” Thanatos waved behind him, continuing to rant. 

Hypnos just watched. Even angry, Thanatos was the prettiest of the three of them. The emotion put a little heat and color into his face, a blush of pink beneath the cool gray of his skin. Ah, what a shame that he kept his hair short all the time now. Hypnos recalled many a lazy day just running his fingers through silky waves of silver, but that had been a very different time.

Now, Thanatos only thought about work, it seemed. He was nearly panting as he admonished Hypnos. 

Hypnos stepped closer. They didn’t usually seem it, but he and Thanatos were the same height, if not the same shape. Twins and all that. 

“You’re right,” Hypnos said. That stopped Thanatos’s tirade. “I have been slacking. I’m sorry, brother.” 

Thanatos blinked. “Well, uh, yes, you ought to correct that.” 

“Definitely,” Hypnos said.

With Thanatos off-guard for a moment, Hypnos was free to slip his hands along his jaw. Thanatos might have jerked, but all he managed was a blink of surprise. Then, he slumped against Hypnos, fast asleep in his arms. 

Hypnos sagged under the weight of his far more muscular brother. Same height, but vastly different weights. Hypnos was nothing but limbs, where Thanatos was all cut and corded with strength. Hypnos’s knees bent, legs burning as he tried to keep them both from hitting the floor.

The weight lifted. Hypnos sighed as Charon eased Thanatos out of his arms, scooping him up easily. _A good reminder never to mess with Charon. Yeesh._

Hypnos kept that thought to himself as he followed Charon through the halls. A couple curious shades took note of the Chthonic brothers, but none were brave enough to interrupt their progress. As for those who actually _could_ bar their way, Hypnos and Charon had done all they could to ensure folks like that – Nyx, Hades, etc. – were preoccupied at the moment. 

Still, they hesitated at the gates to the pomegranate garden. 

“Hhrrr,” Charon directed.

Hypnos crunched onto the cool lilac grass first, scanning the whole garden. All clear. He waved for Charon to follow, still searching for any hint of anyone else as they sped along. 

They arrived at Charon’s boat unharried. Charon set Than down first, then took up his oar and paddled them away. 

Hypnos sat cross-legged in the boat, Thanatos’s head in his lap. He was sure he’d sent Than into a nice, deep sleep, but still he skimmed his fingers over his brow and through his hair as they traveled, feeling for any hint of consciousness beneath the smooth surface of Thanatos’s resting mind. Plus, it was nice just having him here like this, peaceful and relaxed in his lap. It was almost like old times, even.

Hypnos was almost regretful when they reached a distant dock and Charon stopped their progress. They lifted Thanatos together and carried him into a little chamber only Charon ever used. Sacks of coin lined the walls. A few loose coins made their footsteps treacherous and slippery as they hauled Than to a bed. It was surprisingly soft. Apparently even Charon could enjoy the finer things once in a while. Then Hypnos spotted the little turtle charm among the sheets and pillows. 

“So I guess we have Hermes to thank for the accommodations then?” Hypnos said.

“Hrrrrr,” Charon grumbled, eyes sliding away. 

Hypnos didn’t really care how it had come about, only that the bed existed now. The mattress was plush, almost cloud-like. It swallowed them up when they settled among buoyant sheets and fluffy pillows. 

“Damn, I could get used to a place like this,” Hypnos said. “But this isn’t about me. It’s about him, huh?” 

Charon nodded.

They set Thanatos in the center of the bed. This time, it was Charon carding through his hair, brushing it lightly away from his face. Hypnos smiled to himself. Had anyone but him, and perhaps Hermes, ever seen the Boatman himself so tender, so soft? Yet Charon tended Thanatos with the same lack of shame or hesitation with which he went about all his work. 

“This is like old times, huh?” Hypnos said. “Just the three of us, hanging out, bonding. I’ve missed this.”

Charon nodded. 

Hypnos sighed in contentment, cuddling up to Thantos’s side, draping his leg over his hips, hugging him close like a stuffed toy. Thanatos was much warmer than any toy. His deep, even breaths pushed him against Hypnos. His heart beat beneath Hypnos’s arm. Strange, that they should have heartbeats, but it was a comfort to Hypnos now, a signal fire ensuring Hypnos he’d find his way back to his twin. 

Thanatos stirred a little. Charon murmured.

“It’s OK,” Hypnos said. “I’m not making him sleep forever. He’ll wake up pretty drowsy though. You want to actually talk with him, right?” 

Charon shrugged.

“Well, I’d like to. It’s been forever since we’ve just talked.” 

He pushed up, sitting right on Thanatos’s hips as he woke. 

“Hey, there, buddy,” Hypnos said.

Thanatos blinked bleary eyes. “Hyp...?” 

“And Charon, too,” Hypnos said. 

Thanatos looked around, dazed. “Why?” 

Hypnos pressed his hands onto Thanatos’s chest to lean closer. “We miss you.” 

“Huh?” Color seeped into Thanatos’s cheeks at that. So easily flustered for someone so cold. “Are you...?” He seemed to realize at last that Hypnos was sitting on him. His hands went to Hypnos’s hips, but he did not push Hypnos away. He just … held him. 

“Why?” he asked again.

“You’re real stressed, buddy,” Hypnos said. “We just thought you could use a bit of a rest. It’ll be good for you.” 

“Not that,” Thanatos said. His mouth twisted as he struggled to form sentences through the haze Hypnos had left in his mind. Perhaps Hypnos had been a bit heavy-handed, but there was no way Than would be lying here like this otherwise. “Why are you … on top of me?” 

“Oh.” Hypnos shifted, but Thanatos’s hands kept him in place. “I was just, uh, you know, just cuddling a bit. But then you started to wake up and... If you want me to move...”

“It … feels nice.” 

Hypnos paused. His eyes shot to Charon, who just shrugged. Had a simple _rest_ drugged Thanatos or something? Was he just that desperately in need of a break and a little kind treatment? It made Hypnos’s chest ache to think of such small acts resulting in such longing. 

Thanatos’s thumbs rubbed idly at Hypnos’s waist. Hypnos looked back down at him, resting his elbows on his chest so he could lean even closer, so close he could see the faint, faint darker spots on Thanatos’s cheeks, the little freckles that showed more clearly on Hypnos’s skin than his. 

“Hey, Than,” he said, “I miss you a whole bunch.”

“I need to work.”

“Maybe you don’t, just for a little while. Just for now.” 

Hypnos leaned the rest of the way down, pressing his mouth against lips almost identical to his own. It was like letting out a held breath to feel Thanatos’s mouth, like he’d been waiting for this echo of himself for his entire existence. Thanatos did not jerk or pull away or murmur. He relaxed against Hypnos’s mouth, his lips soft and pliant when Hypnos licked past them to taste the inside of his mouth.

He pulled away carefully, studying Thanatos’s face, searching for disgust or regret or something. But Thanatos merely watched Hypnos, lips slightly parted and brushed with color. 

Hypnos pressed his hands to Thanatos’s chest and shifted back, meaning to try to coax him toward the excitement Hypnos himself already felt. But when he did something hard pushed against his ass.

He paused. Damn him, he paused, surprised to find Thanatos so eager. 

Good, reliable, stable Charon swept in, kissing Thanatos. Hypnos could see little but his broad back and massive hat, but Thanatos’s hands tightened on his hips, telling him everything he needed to know.

Hypnos rocked back against Thanatos. He was already hard, but it didn’t hurt to have some insurance. Whatever possessed Thanatos right now, it was far beyond mere sleep. Hypnos could make him sleep, could make him drowsy, could make him relax, but this – this need he felt as he ground against Thanatos, that was not his doing. 

He prayed the spell would hold. 

Charon sat up. The moment he did, Thanatos’s breaths filled the cozy alcove, raspy and loud. He had his eyes squeezed shut and he arched up at Hypnos. 

“Ah, T-Than, wow,” Hypnos said. 

“Hypnos,” Thanatos breathed, and no sweeter noise had ever rung out in all the eons of all the universe. 

Charon turned to Hypnos, pulling him toward his mouth. Hypnos murmured against his cool, phantom lips. It was like a brush of smoke against his mouth, at least until that smoke hardened into something more tactile and wriggled inside him. 

Hypnos moaned as Charon’s smoky tendrils filled his mouth, Thanatos still rutting up against him. Distantly, somewhere outside himself, Hypnos heard Thanatos moan, apparently from the sight of Hypnos and Charon. 

Charon drew back, but cupped Hypnos’s cheek.

“C-Charon,” Hypnos said, “you don’t need to. We’re supposed to be helping Than out here.”

Charon put a finger over Hypnos’s lips and shook his head. Smoke snaked out of his robes, stroking at Hypnos’s cheek, tickling as it explored his neck, his collar, his shoulder. It wriggled under his robes, squirming over his body in soft brushes of smoke. 

Meanwhile, Charon’s actual hands made quick work of Hypnos’s golden gorget, exposing his throat. He went for the robes next, loosening the band around Hypnos’s waist so he could pull the garment off overhead. 

It felt strange being the only one so exposed, but Thanatos’s eyes blazed just as brightly with greed as Charon’s when Hypnos looked to him for help. Thanatos’s hands skimmed upward, soaking in every bump and ridge of Hypnos’s lanky, lean body. 

“H-hey, I can’t be the only naked one here,” Hypnos said, trying to laugh. It bubbled out spiked high with nerves instead. 

Thanatos pounced. In an instant, Hypnos was on his back, his brothers looming over him. Thanatos dispensed with his chiton with the swift efficiency with which he did everything else, so utterly unimpressed by the hard planes of his own body that he bore no shame about exposing them. Hypnos, on the other hand, could not seem to close his mouth as he drank in the sight of a naked Thanatos kissing Charon. 

Charon made slower work of his robes, as deliberate as ever. They were three of a kind, similar in their gray skin and silver hair, but different in every other way. Charon’s hair was tied into a bun at the back of his head. When Thanatos tore away the tie it fell long and loose down his back. He was not so lean as Hypnos, but not so muscular as Thanatos, though still obviously powerful in his own right. And always, purple smoke curled and coiled around him like extra limbs. 

“Wow...” Hypnos breathed.

He nearly regretted it.

They broke apart, eyes going right to Hypnos. He quivered beneath them, feeling ridiculously small. 

They pushed him around like a doll when they descended. In a blink, Hypnos went from lying flat on his back to sitting on Thanatos’s face. He yelped as Thanatos dug an eager tongue into him, licking around his rim, swirling and teasing and pushing at the tingling nerves waiting there. 

Charon cupped Hypnos’s face, forcing him to peer into his eyes as tendrils of smoke wove over Hypnos’s body. One wrapped around his cock, but it wasn’t really stroking. It felt more like a warm mouth encasing him than a hand pumping him, even as Charon looked him dead in the eyes.

Hypnos clung to Charon as Thanatos’s tongue burrowed deeper, giving him no reprieve. 

“G-guys,” Hypnos whined, “seriously, you d-don’t need to—”

“Hhhhhaaaa,” Charon warned, smoke billowing out of his mouth. 

Thanatos just went on licking, the torturous ecstasy of his attention answer enough.

Hypnos gave in, rocking his hips, incapable of containing what boiled within him. It was like the Phlegethon, a gurgling pit of fire popping and snapping, threatening to explode out in a gush. But gods, it was far too soon for that. Was Hypnos just so pathetic that it took any amount of attention to undo him like this? He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, struggling to hold out longer. 

Thanatos came away with a pop. It was almost a relief. Hypnos sighed, sagging forward against Charon as Thanatos shuffled out from under him. But then Thanatos’s fingers danced around his rim, light and taunting, and Hypnos whined anew. 

Thanatos was behind him now, fingers working him open while he bit and kissed at Hypnos’s bare shoulders. 

“Hypnos,” he said, right against his neck, tongue flicking out at the back of his ear. “I want you.” 

“Than,” Hypnos whined. “I just-I just want you to feel good. You’re always so stressed.” 

“No,” Thanatos said, so sharp it sent a shiver of cold down Hypnos’s spine. “You deserve to feel good too.”

“I will,” Hypnos said. “I will, Than, if it’s you.” 

Thanatos’s breath brushed over the slick heat on Hypnos’s back, but he did not protest further, removing his fingers and shuffling away. “Charon?” he said.

“Hhh,” Charon said, nodding. 

Hypnos heard the shuffling going on behind him, but he didn’t really care about it. Charon had him in his arms and smoke filled his mouth, leaving him hazy and soft like that surface substance they’d inhaled the other day.

When Thanatos started to move him around and position him, Hypnos resisted, turning things around. “Lie back,” he said. Thanatos looked momentarily confused but Hypnos pushed against his chest, insistent, and Thanatos settled back on the bed. 

Gods, he was gorgeous. Hypnos could spend the rest of this encounter just admiring him, but he knew that wouldn’t last. Instead, he kissed down those hard planes, those sharp cuts of muscle like rope criss-crossing Thanatos’s body. He even kissed his cock, one little peck once he’d made it down that far, but then he sat up.

“Charon?” Hypnos said. 

Charon just nodded. He stroked himself in one hand, watching, patient. He stopped now, retrieving what Thanatos had apparently shuffled around for. Oil. How quaint. Just like mortals. But surely they had other means? 

“Can’t you, uh...?” Hypnos said, waving vaguely. 

Charon raised an eyebrow on his skeletal face. 

“I’ll be fine, come on,” Hypnos said. 

Charon murmured, but shrugged. Then a smoky tendril swiped right over Hypnos’s hole, so slick it left him dripping. 

It also left him reeling.

“Whoa, what was in that?” Hypnos breathed. 

He felt so light he might literally float off the bed. It took a real effort to keep himself tethered to this place. When he looked back down at Thanatos, however, he licked his lips, so hungry now his body seized tight around his need. 

He swung a leg over Thanatos’s hips and lowered himself onto Than’s cock. It was almost too easy. Whatever Charon had lubricated him with left him trembling with desire. He sighed when he fit Thanatos inside himself and lowered down, groaning around the fullness, the stretch, even the pinch and burn and friction of the intrusion. 

“Wow, Charon, whatever you did...” Hypnos said.

“Hhhhhaaaa,” Charon said, amused. He brushed Hypnos’s hair back.

“Hey, don’t just sit off to the side,” Hypnos said. “I … I want you too.” 

“Hrmm,” Charon said.

Thanatos reached out for Charon, guiding him over his face. He sure was eager to use that tongue of his. Charon went willingly and Hypnos grinned. This put them both within reach. Even as he dragged up Thanatos’s length, he grasped Charon’s long hair in his hands, pulling him to his mouth. Smoke and warmth and the hint of hard bone beneath that was Charon himself. All of it so lovely, so attainable. All of it flooding his senses like the Styx dragging him under to destroy him. 

Thanatos moaned, muffled by Charon atop him but still audible. Hypnos obliged him, lowering back down, pushing against his body’s stubborn resistance. The grind left him groaning into Charon’s mouth, hands trembling as he clung to Charon’s hair. 

Charon must have tasted his desire. The smoke prodded deeper into Hypnos’s mouth, filling, pumping, pressing. Hypnos sucked, dragging it into his very lungs. Oh, how sweet it was, filling him, stretching him everywhere all at once. It even got up his nose, leaving him light-headed. 

All the while, Thanatos clung to his hips, helping him bounce up and down his cock. They all fell into a sort of rhythm, a cadence, bodies rolling in tandem to press them into and against each other before sliding away for a breath of aching relief and diving right back in. 

Charon pulled back a bit, but his tendrils remained entangled in Hypnos’s mouth. They were so thick Hypnos drooled around them, but it did not make him want to stop sucking on them. 

“Hhhhaaaaaa,” Charon moaned. 

“Mmm,” Thanatos agreed beneath him. 

Hypnos might have agreed as well, but he was far too full for that. Any noises he made stayed stuffed down his throat with those smoky appendages. His eyes rolled back, body loose and flooded with heat. Thanatos jerked his hips, driving himself deeper up into Hypnos, who could do little but clutch at Charon and try not to crumble. 

The smoke withdrew, dragging out of Hypnos’s mouth. He started to complain, but Charon pressed a finger against his lips and swung off of Thanatos. Thanatos gasped in a breath, but seemed similarly bereft. 

“Hh,” Charon laughed. 

He shifted away while Hypnos and Thanatos kept moaning and swaying against each other. Hypnos fell forward without Charon to lean against. Thanatos wrapped his arms around him, holding him against his chest as he planted his feet and drove up into him. 

Hypnos’s whines burst out loud and high now, unhindered. The noise reminded him of Charon. He wanted to look around for him, to find him among all this, but he couldn’t even if he wanted to. 

Fortunately, Charon did not leave him to wonder. Tendrils of slippery smoke slipped over his bare skin as he rocked in Thanatos’s hold. Charon must have been doing the same to Thanatos because he arched up suddenly, crying out, taking Hypnos with him, squeezing him so hard Hypnos thought he might break in Thanatos’s arms.

He loved it. He loved being held so close, loved having Thanatos pressed skin-to-skin with him, loved feeling them both on him and in him, with him in every conceivable way. 

Hypnos surrendered to the sway of their bodies. Soon, a wetness coated his hole. It eased some of the delicious friction, at least until it wriggled inside. It was no more than a thin tendril of extra pressure, but now Hypnos knew Charon was with him too, that they were all connected literally and figuratively. 

From the way Thanatos bucked and cried, Charon must have entered him as well, those smoky tendrils solid and incorporeal all at once, a brush of extra pressure and sensation to push them all over the edge.

Hypnos almost wished it could last longer, that they could all stay like this forever, together, linked, harmonious. 

But that was far too dangerous a thing, wasn’t it? They all had their duties, Charon to guide, Thanatos to order, Hypnos to soothe. Without all three of them, the balance of things might swing off its axis. They could indulge like this for only a moment, but what a bright, brilliant, sweet moment it was. 

Hypnos arched, nails digging into Thanatos’s skin as he bent into the pleasure. Thanatos pulsed inside him, his shout of bliss musical in Hypnos’s ears. But he did not let go, he did not stop holding Hypnos close, even as his hips quieted.

A tendril wrapped around Hypnos’s cock, somehow squirming between his and Than’s bodies. 

“Hhhhhh,” Charon said, a soft exhale of encouragement. 

“Mmmm,” Hypnos agreed. And he let it wash over him and through him and out of him, coming with a sigh rather than a shout, a breath of tension puffing out in a dreamy cloud. 

It all withdrew. Whatever was in him came out, then the wetness followed, running down his leg. Hypnos did not move, however, and he prayed, he _prayed_ , that Thanatos would not either.

_Please, just let me stay like this a little longer._

Thanatos did not move, keeping his arms wound around Hypnos, letting Hypnos recover atop him. Charon snuggled in at Hypnos’s back to encase them in the heat of their cooling bodies. The arm he draped over Hypnos seemed to keep Thanatos there as well and Hypnos relaxed at last, his body limp in their combined embrace.

Thanatos’s breaths deepened beneath him. He smiled. He knew that sound. It was his job to know that sound. But it was not Hypnos who’d put Than to sleep this time. 

He shut his eyes, surrendering to the warm current dragging him under.

“Hrrmmm,” Charon murmured at his back.

Hypnos couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
